madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 6 Epilogue
Summary In the aftermath, Tigre insisted her to apologize over her duel against Torbalan alone which Olga replied that she only wanted to be useful in Tigre's battles. Due to her honesty, Tigre forgave Olga by patting her head while replied that although he appreciate her help, it worried him and told her to keep the incident a secret to anyone, even Matvey. Olga was relieved over Tigre's forgiveness and and thanked Tigre. They would soon heard Simon's screaming for their name and astonished over the destruction. Tigre could only shook his head and tell Simon that he is not sure, but he would rather not to tell Simon about the fact that Lester is a monster to avoid further panic.When Simon asks if the battle is over, Tigre could only replied that it was and victory is in his hands, despite his uneasiness about Torbalan was in fact Lester. Simon and his men begin to tell everyone that Lester is "dead", prompted even the loyal guards to surrender and victory belongs to Tigre. Fort Lux is fallen under Tigre's siege and among 3000 strong army, it 500 casualties and nearly 1000 injured. Despite the recent victory, Vaild has two concerns in his mind; the report about the fallen Fort Lux that caused by inhuman battles, by a reports about the phenomenal black lights from Fort Lux commander room; the other concern is about Tigre, which he deemed serious in his own reasons. It is revealed that before the army leaving, Ludra was told by Tallard to test Tigre's ability. That left him wonder what strategy Tigre had to capture the fort, since his tactic looks similar to Tallard's even Tigre couldn't lead Asvarre army. He is then silently remarked in admiration that Tigre's credibility might even exceed Tallard's expectation, though he also anticipated that the Brune hero would not forgive Tallard if he learned Tallard's deceptions and hope the conflict will not happen in the future. Meanwhile on the room, Tigre, Olga and Matvey gathered in a room in Fort Lux. As Matvey bowed and apologized, Tigre laughed and forgave him. Matvey then tell that his survival is because he was imprison by the soldiers as well as. Back to the scene, Ludra's choosing the surrendered soldiers to join Tallard's Army and he would order to give food and release for those who refused to join. The soldiers would clean up the fort by collecting corpses of his former comrades and enemies and burned them. Tigre and the others also helped to clean the fort. However, a messenger came to Ludra and sends him a bad news: Eliot leading his 30,000 pirates and they set sail to Valverde, and they would be arrive within 2 days. This raised everyone concerns and fear, and Ludra immediately asks if Maliayo fell in the pirates hands. The messenger replied that Maliayo hasn't fallen yet (though the truth said otherwise), but some enemies are going to attack the fishing villages with the huge ships. This news stunned Ludra, which Tigre seemly understood, and Matvey tell them that Eliot has huge quantity of ships that enough to transport much pirates for the invasion, and they have little time to recuperate themselves since the open seas are the pirate's advantage. All three of them, including Olga were speechless yet anticipating the tense situation, and there was no further mission came from Tallard that caused. Nevertheless, Tigre intervened and calmed all three of them, much to their confusion and Ludra asked Tigre if there is any plan for repelling the invaders. Tigre claimed that he hasn't thought about it yet, but he would ensured them that he will find the solution and manage it. Tigre's quote has calmed Olga, Matvey and Ludra and earned their faith upon him, claiming that he will be . Ludra would later exit and trying to restore the army's morale, and Olga is quickly motivated by Tigre's optimism and begin her motivation to the war. With everyone motivated to win the war against Eliot, Tigre would also began his thought to win the war while looked at the scenery. Character *Tigrevrumud Vorn *Olga Tamm *Simon *Valid Ludra *Tallard Graham (Mentioned by Ludra) *Eliot (Mentioned) Trivia Unanswered Question *It has remained unclear if Ludra saw Tigre as either an ally or enemy, even though he began to have admiration as he has for Tallard's. Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 6